Naruto's little boy
by Lady-Slytherin-forever-young12
Summary: A rewrite of my other story, Naruto's baby. What if Naruto was a girl, a girl with a baby at the tender age of 11? Okay, summary sucks, but the story's much better, promise! Please read and review! Female Naruto!
1. Again and Again

**Yo!**

 **So, the first chapter of the rewrite of Naruto's Baby, Naruto's little boy!**

 **So I did not change much in this chapter, mostly I just added some stuff here and there and corrected any mistakes! Still you'll want to read it as I added a couple details that could become important later in the story.**

 **Please, Please! Review! Review's keep me inspired enough to keep writing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 1: Again and Again

Naruto groaned as she woke up to find that he had left, again.

He had been over almost 4 times every week for the past month or two, and just over little under a month ago, he had stopped staying to comfort her.

He came and he took what he wanted and then left, and she let him.

Naruto sighed as she got up carefully and made her way to the bathroom, turning on the water for a bath, she sat on the edge of the tub as she thought over her situation better.

He had come to her one night, and thinking she should be able to trust him, as he was her Sensei, she let him in. How stupid could she be? He had attacked her as soon as the door was shut behind him, tackling her to the floor as he took her clothes off. She had been terrified, she didn't know what was going on, why was he taking her clothes, why was he being so rough and mean? Then the pain came, making her scream and claw at the hand over her mouth, tears streaming from her eyes. He had shove into her ruffly, repeatedly all the while his hand stayed over her mouth muffling her screams. It had hurt so much, it seemed to be hours, but could have only been minutes, before he grunted and pulled out.

Once he was done recovering, he picked her up and carried her to her bed. She was too worn out, physically and emotionally, to fight him any longer. He had laid her down and cuddled her close to him, muttering sweet and nice things into her ear, confusing her further, why was he being nice now? Why was she letting him, he had just caused her pain, and now he was cuddling her and being nice? Why? They had stayed that way until she fell asleep.

When she woke, he was still there and had threatened her not to tell anyone or he would kill her, before he had kissed her forehead with such gentleness you would think he actually cared for her, and left.

It had all left Naruto in one big confused mess. She was torn and hurt, he was merciless and cruel one moment, then sweet and caring the next.

Mizuki Sensei was a huge mystery to her, he had continued to come to her, and she hadn't told anyone, knowing that Mizuki would have no problem carrying out his threat, and, with great shame she admitted she liked the caring part of it. No one else had ever shown her such kindness, all the villagers had only ever hurt her with physical abuse, emotional abuse, and verbal abuse. Stores kicked her out, or overpriced her. No kindness was ever shown. Sometimes she would hug Jiji, but he had never initiated the hug, it was always her.

Sighing she climbed into the bath, and proceeded to scrub her skin till it was raw and in some places bleeding, before getting out and curling into a blanket, still naked and somewhat wet.

He hadn't been staying with her to say sweet things, and if possible his actions were becoming more violent, leaving bruises all over her, though they were normally somehow healed by the time she woke up, the bruises hadn't been healing as fast lately, and that was scaring her. What if someone saw a bruise, she couldn't let anyone see, no one could know, she didn't want to die, or did she? She had been thinking lately, if she was gone there would be no pain, and the villagers would be happy, no one would miss her too much… actually, no one would miss her at all.

Shaking her head to get rid of the dark thoughts, she heaved herself up from the couch only to feel a sudden wave of nausea as she stood and ran to the bathroom to heave up the contents of her dinner into the toilet. Ugh, that was the like the eighth day in a row of throwing up in the mornings. She had to be sick or something.

She looked at herself in the full-body mirror on her bathroom door. Man, she looked like shit.

Her bright golden lockes, normally in pig-tails, were down, reaching her waist all tangled up. Her deep blue eyes had bags under them, and she was paler than normal, and that was a feat in itself.

As she looked down at herself, she realized her stomach was, rounder. It appeared to be bulging out slightly. Great, she sighed, now I'm gaining weight.

Sighing again she continued to get ready for her day, deciding to skip breakfast in hope that she wouldn't get sick while at the academy.

Her routine continued very much like this for almost two more months, during those months her stomach just kept getting bigger, and her classmates were starting to notice as well, taunting her, calling her a fatty and a slob. It hurt, but she'd heard worse.

After about another month, Mizuki stopped coming altogether, not even giving her a reason.

As 3 more months passed and her Stomach continued to bulge until she couldn't bare to be seen in public. She was terrified of what was happening, as she had no clue what it was, her stomach just got bigger and bigger. The last month of her experience she kept to her apartment, not leaving at all.

Until suddenly, one night she woke up to find she had wet herself, or so she thought, as about 10 minutes later she felt a horrible pain in her place.

It was horrid, bloody and hurt like hell, it felt like something was splitting her in two from the inside, when it had been going on for almost 5 hours, she felt one last excruciating pull, then… sweet relief.

Until she heard a scream. She froze, scared to see what had been inside her causing her this pain, she lifted her head and looked between her legs. What she saw had made her want to scream at first, until she looked closer, and caught sight of it's face.

Even covered in blood, and who knows what else, she could she the most adorable and cute face. It had silver hair, it's eyes were closed so she couldn't see the eyes, and was probably only 8 inches long. It was so tiny and looked so helpless, and then she realized, she just had a baby.

Scared it would wake the neighbors as it was still screaming it's little head off. she did the only thing she could think of in her exhausted state.

She pulled it close and hugged it to her chest, making shushing noises. Soon it stopped crying and relieved, but shocked she passed out.

She woke to a, tugging on her nipples. She looked down to see that her stomach looked perfectly normal and flat again, she would've thought the past few months were a dream, if there wasn't blood everywhere, and the baby from last night, still covered in blood itself, on her chest. Sucking on her nipple.

Now she was only 10, but she had a good a-cup going for her. The feeling wasn't unpleasant, but it didn't exactly feel good either. She just laid there and watched the baby suck on her, and remembered a conversation she had overheard between two villagers. They had talked about something called breastfeeding and breast milk. Was that what the baby was doing? Feeding on her breast, milk?

Sighing she pulled the baby off her breast and watched as it blinked up at her with big blue eyes, her eyes. Blinking she realized that the baby was still covered in blood and who knows what else.

Carefully she picked it up and knowing that the bathtub was much too large for the small thing, carried it to the sink, she filled it an inch or two in one side and a mostly full in the other with lukewarm water, not wanting to hurt the little things skin. She took the baby and laid it in the sink, while supporting the head above the water, not wanting to drown her baby, wow, HER baby. That sounded good to her.

She washed it carefully, and after noticing that the baby had a thing like Mizuki, determined it was a boy.

She laid down on her couch as she pondered a name, with the little thing staring up at her with big curious blue eyes.

Hikaru, she'd name him Hikaru.

 **The end!**

 **Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! PLEASE I'M DESPERATE!**


	2. Anger

**Yo!**

 **So, second chapter, well, the beginning is mostly the same, until it nears the end, where instead of stopping like last time, I continued, I added, well a lot! So, as I said, the beginning is the same, the end is entirely different.**

 **Just in case you didn't know and get confused, imouto means little sister in japanese.**

 **Please review! Really, without many reviews I lose inspiration. so please review!**

 **Warning: Rape, Child Pregnancy, Violence, Swearing, and Female Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.**

Chapter 2

It has been 2 years since Naruto had given birth to Hikaru and she had come a long way since then.

She had learned a lot about babies since then. She wasn't allowed in the library, so she henged into a random villager and checked out a bunch of baby care books and, even though she would deny it had anyone brought it up, cooking and household care books.

Her dream of being Hokage was not gone in the least, and she still trained long and hard, though now she spent her extra time focusing on school work and raising Hikaru. She would not fail her son, no matter what.

Naruto hadn't told anyone of Hikaru, she knew that they would ask questions and questions would lead to him, and she couldn't allow that. She knew she wouldn't be the only one to die if he was found out

So during academy hours, she would place Hikaru in a huge nest of blankets along with a stuffed fox she had managed to buy from a traveling salesperson. Hikaru had named it kura chan, curiously enough. Then she would lock all the windows and the door, before leaving.

Sometimes Naruto would wake to find Hikaru feeding from her, and while she didn't mind it, she didn't know why. He was two years old and had teeth, she had been feeding him solids for a while now, but still sometimes he wanted her milk and seeing as it wouldn't harm him so long as he still ate real foods, Naruto let him.

~~~Scene break~~~

She hadn't been expecting to fail the graduation exam, or for Mizuki to approach her about a different way to graduate. She also wasn't expecting to learn a powerful jutsu, find out she was a jailor of the the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and then have him betray her completely.

All in all, she was exhausted and by the time she and Iruka had been led to Jiji's office, she just wanted to go home and hold her Hikaru.

Wait! Hikaru! In all the commotion she had forgot about him, oh kami, she had forgotten about her baby!

He was probably screaming his head off, wondering where his mother was!

Ignoring the calls of Iruka and Jiji, Naruto ran from the office as fast as she could nearly running over a silver haired Jounin who had been waiting outside the office, without even stopping to apologize Naruto continued running. She ran all the way home, not noticing the two fellow shinobi hot on her tail.

Arriving at her apartment she fumbled with her keys a moment before barging into her living room, forgetting to close the door behind her, she ran to the bedroom where she could hear her baby crying.

Running to the nest she had left him in she picked the distressed child up into her arms, she sat on the bed with him. Quickly, she started shushing the child, trying to get him to stop crying.

She had never left him alone this long, what had she been thinking!

"Shhh, Hika, Mama's here now, I promise to never leave you alone for so long again, shh quiet down now, it's alright." She said to him in the most soothing voice she could muster, which wasn't much as she felt like crying herself. She had left him at 7.30 this morning, and now it was 7:00 at night. He was probably starving and terrified all day, she normally came home at 12:00 during lunch to feed him, and then again at 3:00 when class ended. She was a horrible mother.

Naruto was startled by a throat being cleared. She looked up to see the silver haired man she nearly ran over, and Iruka. Iruka was looking at her with, caution? The silver haired man, well to put it simply looked bored but she couldn't tell exactly because half his face was covered with a mask, and his right eye was covered by his headband.

Naruto growled, what were the doing here in her house! They had seen Hika! Damnit!

Iruka held out his hands in what she assumed was a placating manner. "Naruto, who's child is that?" he asked her seemingly completely calm, but shock could still be heard if you listened well enough, and Naruto did. She always did.

Frowning at the two men who were invading her home. While she liked Iruka, she was only just starting to really trust him, and she really didn't like how he had just barged into her home without permission. She glanced nervously at the two men who could easily overpower her, as the last time a man was in her apartment, Hikaru had happened.

She spoke in a deadly calm voice despite the turmoil she felt, " Hikaru-chan is my son, Iruka Sensei." She was confused and irritated, why was he asking this?

The silver man just stood there while Iruka shook his head. "Naruto, that's not possible, you're too young to have a baby, now can you tell me where the child's mother or father is?" Iruka said this all in a condescending voice as if she was a 5 year old or something! She couldn't believe the man's nerve!

Already frustrated beyond belief at how her day had gone, Naruto snapped, she was pissed.

"For the last time, Hikaru chan is my son, M-M-Miz-uki is the father, he hurt me several times when I was ten years old, Hikaru chan was born when I was 11 on the twentieth of December, he is 2 years old! I am not a baka, this is my son!" Naruto finished in a near yell as she cradled him to her chest to calm not only him down after he started crying at hearing his mother's angry voice but her as well.

She was being irrational and she knew it, but she was far too tired to notice or care.

Now both Iruka and the silver haired man had shocked looks, mixed with, surprisingly enough, a bit of anger.

That's when Naruto decided she couldn't handle her exhaustion any longer, and passed out. Leaning against the wall with a now sleeping Hikaru in her arms.

Leaving two men standing still in her bedroom door, trying to process what they had just learned.

"Kakashi?" Iruka spoke, his voice eerily calm, masking his inner turmoil and rage.

The now identified Kakashi responded, his emotions too unstable to conceal his rage as he spoke in a voice that promised pain.

"I'm on it."

Kakashi walked forward, picked up the now sleeping Hika, handed him to the waiting Iruka, before bending and lifting Naruto into his arms.

Kakashi frowned, Naruto was far too light for a 12 year old going on thirteen.

Together Iruka and Kakashi took Naruto and Hika to Hokage tower, where they explained the situation to the Hokage.

Hiruzen nodded gravely, tiredly, but both Kakashi, Iruka, and the hidden ANBU could see his rage and the steel in his eyes as he barely restrained his killing intent.

"Get me Inoichi, and the traitor!" He ordered to one of the ANBU, before turning to another,

"Take Naruto to the hos-, no wait, take her to my home, and place her in the room next to mine, stay with her, keep an eye on her, and I swear if one hair on her head is out of place you won't have your head!"

"Send out a messenger bird for Jiraiya, with a note, say it's urgent." He directed another before turning to the next.

"Send out the signal for an emergency clan heads meeting, but have Inoichi's wife attend for him."

"You all have your orders, now GO!"

"Hai, Hokage sama!" Was heard before all but three ANBU were left, and Naruto was gone, taken from Kakashi's arms by a purple haired ANBU with a cat mask.

"Iruka, take Hikaru to the hospital now, stay with him the whole time, I only want him to get a simple check up, to make sure his health is okay." Iruka nodded, leaving with a still sleeping Hikaru in his arms.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his eyes, before a knock was heard at the door and he called, "come in."

The door opened to reveal Mizuki being held in chakra blocking handcuffs, and being dragged by the ANBU ordered to get him. Inoichi walked in, behind them, closing the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage sama?" Inoichi asked, his voice respectful.

"Yes, I want you to go through the traitor's memories of about 2 years ago, look for anything involving Naruto Uzumaki, and I warn you, it may be disturbing, but I need you to look through all of them."

"THAT LITTLE BITCH!" Mizuki yelled, gaining a hard kick to the groin from Kakashi leaving him groaning and in extreme pain.

Inoichi looked disturbed, but did as told. "Hai, Hokage sama."

He took Mizuki and roughly shoved him into a chair before performing the Jutsu.

Nearly two hours later he came out of it.

Inoichi fell to his knees, rubbing his eyes furiously. Not much disturbed him anymore, he was a shinobi after all, he had seen people tortured, killed, mutilated, and even women and some men raped. Never though, NEVER, had he ever seen such cruelty to a child. He had to watch as that, that, monster, had thrust into that little girl, time after time, threatening to kill her, confusing her young brain by being sweet and comforting afterwards. Oh god, he would never be able to get her screams and cries of pain out of his head. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do if that had happened to his little flower.

That girl had been through so much, he had seen her be glared and sneered at by villagers, but had decided it wasn't his place.

Oh how he regretted that know. If, maybe if he had encouraged Ino to be friends with her, maybe he would have been able to see when the abuse had started, maybe she would have confided in Ino and Ino would have told him, he could have stopped it.

Minato, Kushina, forgive me! He thought, desperate for forgiveness from his old friends.

Inoichi looked up into the Hokage's eyes, his own swimming with unshed tears, and for a moment, it seemed as if Hiruzen himself might cry, before his own eyes steeled over once again.

"Get this traiter back to his cell, and schedule his execution for as soon as possible." He ordered the ANBU who had brought him in the first place.

"Hai, Hokage sama." Was heard before Mizuki was gone, leaving Kakashi, Hiruzen, a distraught Inoichi, and the remaining ANBU. Later they all could have sworn the had heard a faint scream of pain just after the ANBU had left.

"Inochi, you are dismissed, and stay home tomorrow, I have the feeling you'll need it."

Inoichi only nodded weakly before he left.

"Hokage sama, what will we do with Naruto now? She can't live on her own anymore, I have no idea why you thought that was a good idea in the first place, but, it can't go one any longer."

Kakashi couldn't believe how wrong everything had gone, he had stayed out of Naruto's life, as the civilian council had denied him guardianship over her as he had fought for and wanted when she was still a baby, but after a while and having been repeatedly denied, he settled for drowning himself in work, going on missions, one after the other in ANBU. He had thought she would be okay, he had thought she'd be safe, then as he saw her run past him on his way to report to the Hokage, he knew it was her, she looked like a mini Kushina, but with blond hair, and blue eyes, a perfect blend of his Sensei and Kushina.

Startled to see her running with such desperation in her step, and with Iruka running after her, he followed, wanting make sure she was okay.

When he saw the state her apartment was in he was angry, and having it be in the red light district as well? Well that only served to increase his growing fury.

When he saw the child in her arms, he was puzzled and had come to the same conclusion Iruka had, that it was someone else's.

When she said it was hers and Mizuki's, he wanted to deny it. No, his imouto couldn't of been raped, it shouldn't be possible.

While he had accepted the situation, he couldn't deny the speck of hope he had been harvesting in his heart that maybe, just, maybe, it wasn't true.

Looking into Inoichi's haunted eyes had killed any hope he still held, i was true, that, that bastard, that _Fucking Bastard,_ had raped who he considered his imouto. He would pay.

Wait, he had no right to call Naruto his imouto, he had failed her entirely. He wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see him again, no not again, as she had never even seen him in the first place, oh kami, she didn't even know who he was, was she even aware of just who her parents were?!

Though he wouldn't give up, he knew, even if it took the rest of his life, he would make it up to her, he would do anything, be anything for her, he wouldn't give up.

The rape and abuse shouldn't have happened in the first place! She should have been living with someone! For Kami's fucking sake!

Oh kami… Minato sensei, Kushina forgive me! Kakashi pleaded for his own forgiveness in his head.

"Hmm, you are right Kakashi, I do not trust the hospital staff at this moment in time, so for now Naruto will stay in my home, where she will be looked over by my own personal healer, I will look into a new home for her, and such though I have no clue who would take her in, maybe Iruka-"

"No!" Kakashi interrupted Hiruzen, then rushed to fix his mistake.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you so, but I do not believe living with a male is the right thing for her right now, and you should move Hikaru chan in with her, as it seems she has extreme separation anxiety."

Hiruzen seemed to contemplate it.

"Okay, I agree, that may be best, I will look for a female to take Naruto in as soon as possible, now if you will excuse me Kakashi, I have a meeting with the clan heads to get to, you are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage sama," Kakashi said before leaving for his apartment, he had some serious planning to do.

Hiruzen sighed, he wanted nothing more in that moment than to grab a bottle of sake, or ten and forget everything. He had failed, oh so horribly. He had though Naruto was doing fine, a little jumpy than normal in her latest visits, but obviously he was wrong, oh he was a failure, first he couldn't convince the village that Naruto was a hero like Minato had wanted, and now he couldn't even keep her safe as he had promised Kushina.

Sighing he steeled himself before he headed down to the clan head meeting room.

Entering he was greeted by several tired and somewhat irritated looking clan heads.

Taking a seat he announced.

"I have gathered you all here now to ask you for help."

The heads all looked rather confused, why would the Hokage need their help?

"As you all know, Naruto Uzumaki is the Jinchuuriki of the Nine tailed Beast. What you may not know, is that-" he steeled himself, almost not believing he was about to reveal this, but he knew it needed to be done, hiding it had done more bad than good. "That, she is also the daughter of our very own Yondaime Hokage and one Kushina Uzumaki."

There were gasps and cries of denial.

"You can't be serious Hokage sama?" asked Hiashi Hyuga, desperate denial. He had been friends with Kushina, while he was cold, it was difficult not to like Kushina, she had always been so full of life and happy and, while she showed it in rather… different ways, she was loving and caring and had a golden heart. How could he have ignored her daughter so!

"I'm afraid I'm very serious Hiashi, Kushina had been the Nine tails Jinchuuriki before Naruto, now, I have gathered you all here because I have failed, I have failed to protect Naruto as Minato and Kushina had wished, and hiding who her birth parents are turned out to do nothing in protecting her as I had hoped, as I had come to learn this night, that two years ago, Naruto had been sexualy abused, repeatedly for months."

There were even more gasps at that, and Hiashi looked mortified, while he seemed heartless, he still loved his daughters and he could never imagine either of them being hurt in such a way.

"By who!" was shouted by one Tsume Inuzuka. Her teeth bared, and her feral eyes filled with rage.

"By a man she trusted, one of her Sensei's, the traitor, Mizuki. To make matters worse, Naruto was an early bloomer, she became pregnant, and I think the kyuubi's chakra was responsible for the baby being carried to full term since her body was still so young, but it happened, and she gave birth, on her own. She named her son Hikaru, and he is now 2 years old. She had no one to turn to, no one that cared, I doubt she even knew exactly what was happening to her."

It was completely silent. None could believe one of their own had committed such a heinous act.

Hiruzen coughed, "I ask that you all speak to your children bout maybe befriending Naruto, as I know she was bullied to the extreme at the academy, and I think she needs friends right now, also, would any of you be willing to take her in? I need her around a female influence as I do not think she would do well living with a male."

Inoichi's wife and Tsume Inuzuka raised there hands.

Hiruzen nodded, "Thank you, I will take both of you into account, then I will let Naruto make the final decision."

Hiruzen turned towards the clan heads as a whole again.

"You're all dismissed, but please, do treat Naruto with more kindness, she needs it."

Hiruzen sighed as he sat on his bed, and promptly burst into tears, he had failed, he had failed Minato, Kushina, and Naruto.

Inoichi was drinking, he didn't do it often, but he needed it then.

"Ino!" He called, coming to a final decision.

Ino rounded the corner and entered the kitchen.

"Yes daddy?"

"Ino, my little flower, sit down."

Ino frowned at seeing the sake, but sat down anyways.

"Ino, you know Naruto Uzumaki?"

Ino frowned, "Fatty?"

Inoichi snapped, "Don't call her that, she's not fat in anyway, and besides, then it wasn't her fault." Deciding to get it over with Inoichi sighed and continued, "She was raped, repeatedly, by you're old sensei, Mizuki, now, I know you may doubt it, but I saw it, I had to watch his memories to be sure, and to top it off, he got her pregnant! At ten years old! She has a kid now, Hikaru, a little boy. Ino, I do not want to hear anything about you being mean to or bullying her in the future, that little girl's been through so much already, she just doesn't need it, oh kami!" Inoichi broke off into sobs.

Ino stared at her father in shock, Fa-no Naruto, Naruto had been raped! More than once, by, by Mizuki! She had liked that guy, oh kami, what if it had been her! It could have been her, poor Naruto, and a baby? Wow, she's twelve now, that babies like two now, how did Naruto manage? She must be a lot stronger than we had given her credit for. I had always thought she was just a fat stupid loser, oh kami! She had been so mean to her! Why had she even been mean in the first place? Oh, that's right, she had wanted to fit in.

Guilt washed over her like a tidal wave, she was, a, bully.

Ino looked at her father's sobbing form and went back to her room, sitting on her bed she reflected back on how mean she had been. It was then she made her vow, she was going to try and be a nicer person, no, she _was_ going to be a nicer person, even to Forehe- no, Sakura, screw being popular, well... yes screw being popular! She never wanted to feel this kind of guilt again!


	3. Never again

**Yo!**

 **Okay so this chap, so NOT my best work in the least, I apologise in advance for how much it sucks.**

 **Please review! Really, without many reviews I lose inspiration. so please review!**

 **Warning: Rape, Child Pregnancy, Violence, Swearing, and Female Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

chapter 3

As Naruto opened her eyes she almost had a panic attack, she was not in her room, she was not even in her apartment.

Sitting up quickly, her frantic gaze took in the room with little interest, one thing did register though, the room had to belong to a rich person.

The walls were colored in a soft cream color, a simple shelf, desk combo sat against the wall, and a simple yet elegant black leather couch sat against the wall she was facing, finally her eyes landed on something she cared about.

"Hika!"

Hika turned his big blue eyes, her eyes, up to look at her, she noticed them light up at the sound of her voice. She felt humbled.

"Mama!" He held his hands out and Naruto reached into the crib that had been placed next to the bed she was in and brought Hika up into the bed with her were he snuggled up to her.

She looked around the room, still rather panicked at being in an unknown location… until the events from the night before came back to her.

FUCK! They knew, of kami she was dead, she was fucking dead! He was going to kill her, her and Hika, she was sure of it, she had to get away, she needed to run before he found her!

Getting up she looked down to see her clothes were rumpled, but still fine, she had her weapons pouches and everything as well, good.

Grabbing Hika she turned for the door, at that moment she cursed her bright orange jumpsuit. It was going so much harder to get away.

Looking down at Hika she told her baby quietly, praying he would understand and listen.

"Hika, you need to be quiet, no sounds, no noise, okay?"

He smiled, "tay mama!"

Naruto smiled and kissed him on the forehead before turning to the door and steeling herself.

Quietly she opened the door and snuck out of the room.

She quickly made her way out of the unfamiliar mansion like house and made her way into the village, trying to be as invisible as possible, especially because she had Hika, she would've taken to the rooftops already, but she was too scared to try that with Hika in her arms.

She almost thought she was home free when she spotted a group of her classmates, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Shino, and Choji. They all looked really serious and strangely somber, but that didn't matter at that moment as she had to get out of there without being seen by them.

Unfortunately fate seemed to hate her.

"Hey! The Demon kidnapped a baby!"

Naruto started to run but was grabbed by the scruff of the neck by a big villager man.

She knew she could grab a kunai and stab the man in the leg, run and never return, but she couldn't if she was caught she could get in serious trouble for hurting a villager.

The man holding her shook her roughly, making Hika whimper.

Naruto glared at the man and received a slap from a woman, who then tore Hika from her arms.

She screamed, "NO!"

Hika screamed, "MAMA!"

There was a loud sound, and all was quiet.

Everyone turned to see a woman with purple hair in a tan trench coat, and a man with a blond ponytail.

The man glared, "Sir, I suggest you let the girl go, now."

Said 'sir' only stared at the blond as if he were crazy.

"Inoichi san, this brat has kidnapped a child, it needs to be punished!"

The newly named Inoichi only glared back at the man tenfold. "Release her this instant." his voice was filled with chained fury, and at the sound of it, the man immediately dropped Naruto.

Naruto looked up from the ground and looked ready to attack the woman who had taken her baby, until Inoichi stepped forward and held his hands out to the woman.

The village woman was weak willed, and immediately handed Hika to him, before running away.

Inoichi turned to Naruto, who looked ready to start fighting, and handed the crying Hika to her. She looked totally shocked at the turn of events, and turned to try and run away again.

Then all went black.

Inoichi sighed as he stared at the prone form of Naruto, he can't believe he just let the anbu do that, but, Naruto needed to be checked out, and explained to, that they wouldn't hurt her, they wouldn't let that Bastard hurt her either, Inoichi knew that was why she was running, she didn't want Him to carry out on his threats.

But he wasn't going to let that happen, he was not going to let his old friends child down again. Never again.


	4. Surprises, and reactions

**Yo!**

 **So, not my best work, it's almost two in the morning and i'm exhausted, anyways, I hope you guess like it, please review!**

 **Please review! Really, without many reviews I lose inspiration. so please review!**

 **Warning: Rape, Child Pregnancy, Violence, Swearing, and Female Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 4

Naruto sighed as she sat on her bed.

Everything was… so different, it scared her sometimes.

Ever since she tried her, admittedly pathetic attempt to run away, a lot has changed.

She and Hika had been moved into Anko Mitarashi's apartment temporally, the woman was, well excentric was the nice way to put it.

She was a bit crazy, and sometimes mean, but never to her. It was weird, living with the woman, she wasn't crazy about the woman's tendency to swear in front of her very impressionable little boy, but Anko was learning, and after a week, only slipped sometimes.

Though she was nice, at least to her, she had even bought her some new clothes, at first out of spite Naruto had refused to wear them, but she couldn't resist, they were so nice!

Instead of the stupid bright orange jumpsuit, she had a longsleeved black shirt, baggy black pants, and black shinobi sandals. On her left thigh were her weapons pouch. Over the shirt she wore a baggy black jacket that had burnt orange stripes going down the sides and arms. All in all, it was perfect.

She had had even taught her how to braid her hair. So now she wore her hair in two braids instead of her old pigtails.

Naruto had to admit, at first she was doubtful of the woman, but she was starting to really like her, and even Hika had grown fond of her.

Another thing she had learned, she was the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, she had been given pictures of her parents by her, well, that was confusing her as well, anyway, the man who had given them to her was Kakashi Hatake, he said he a student of her father's and that her father had been like a father to him as well, and that he thought of her as his imouto. After he said that he started to rant about how the civilian council refused to let him adopt her, and that he eventually gave up, thinking she should be taken care of, and that he was furious when he had found out what had happened, and that he was going to do anything to make it up to her and that he hoped one day she could maybe even think of him as her aniki. Then he seemed to freeze and jumped out of her window.

The entire encounter freaked her out a little, and confused the hell out of her, she couldn't believe that she was the daughter of the Yondaime, the man who had sealed the Kyuubi inside of her, that had had her a little pissed until she found out that her mother had been the Jinchuuriki before her, and that she was the only one who could've survived the sealing, even with only half the Kyuubi's chakra. Then, well she had no idea how she felt about that, she was pissed that her father had done, that, he had been the reason she was the way she was, why she had to teach herself how to read, why she had to be careful with her monthly paycheck, because otherwise she and Hika would starve, he was the reason she craved affection, the reason she felt like she had a split personality. He was the reason for so many screwed up things in her life, she didn't know if she could ever truly love his memory.

Her mother in the other hand, she knew she loved, she was beautiful, had the most pretty hair, and according to Jiji she was a lot like her. Jiji had told her of how her mom had jumped in front of the Kyuubi's claw so that it wouldn't hurt her, while she knew that her father had done it as well, well he was already going to die because of the sealing, so somehow it didn't matter as much to her. It may seem heartless, but hey, it was what she thought.

Then, what Kakashi had said, he had wanted to adopt her? Someone, had actually wanted her? Well, she wasn't sure about calling him aniki yet, but, she definitely liked him, she understood the council situation as it took one hell of a fight just for her to be allowed to enter the academy. So, she had decided she would give him one chance, to prove himself, she wasn't going to blindly trust a man after all, the last time she did that, a lot of pain, and Hika had happened.

Looking down at her ray of sunshine, she frowned a bit, remembering what Jiji's personal medic had told her.

The woman was blunt and told her she needed to start eating more, a lot more, that she was severely underweight and dehydrated, that she needed to either drink more water, or stop letting Hika drink from her.

Not wanting to deny her baby what he wanted, she did as told, eating three full meals a day, and drinking a lot of water.

Aside from that, it had taken a lot of talking and convincing to get her to change her mind about running away, once she was convinced, He wasn't going to get her and Hika.

She sighed, the weak had been stressful and filled with surprises, tomorrow she was going to be assigned a team. She just hoped that her life was going to calm down a bit now, the past week had had plenty of excitement, stress, and surprises to last her a lifetime.


	5. The Word Hits

**Yo!**

 **So… I got some flames.**

 **I just would like to point out, that yes, a child could indeed die from the abuse Naruto suffers in my story, if the conditions are bad enough, but… sexual abuse is well, completely survivable! Surprise! Oh smart one, guess you had no idea that a LOT of children are sexually abused, and DON'T die, if all children that were sexaully abused died during or afterword, we would have a lot less than an averaged 7 billion population of the world. It's sad yes, but true.**

 **The beatings she got, well yes some were severe, but non life threatening, and if they were, the kyuubi healed a cut on his hand completely in like, what, 6 minutes, i'm sure Naruto would survive the beatings he got, and unless my Naruto was suicidal, which she may have had thoughts, but she isn't, then severe** ** _verbal_** **abuse, ain't gonna kill her, okay?**

 **Besides, I'm the arthur, I can do whatever the fuck I want, If I wanted, Itachi and Madara could fly away in a flying car with wings, wearing all pink, and singing, "I am a C, I am a C H, I a N, and I hav T, in m T, and I wil E, Y!" Over and over. So, what about her not being able to survive such abuse?**

 **Okay, and yes maybe i'm "ducked in the head" but guess what? You're the one that chose to click on the story, at least i'm not ashamed to admit i'm fucked up okay? So, why don't you log off of your computer, phone, or whatever you're using, and try reflecting on yourself okay?**

 **In the summary I said she had a baby at eleven, what else did you expect? For her to have a consensual relationship with an older man? Well sorry, but this ain't that kinda story, oh and by the way, if you didn't like my story, you didn't have to read it, there is this crazy invention someone came up with, called backspace! Or just a back button, try it will ya?**

 **To the people who gave me nice reviews, thank you, I live for reading the reviews you guys give, it inspires me totally, and I didn't know about babies not being given baths until a week after being born, but that's a cool fact, and you're right, with Naruto being a jinchuuriki her baby does probably have her healing abilities, anyways you'll see more about that later in the story! ;)**

 **Oh, and i'm not a total bitch, I appreciate constructive criticism, but when you're being blatantly rude, I must say it is not welcome.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Being a bully is like being the gun in a game of Russian**_ _ ****_ _ **Roulette, you contain many empty words, but you always have that one, the one that is full, and hits dead center."**_

 _ **By: Me!**_

Chapter 5: The Words Hit.

Naruto stared at the girl in front of her.

She had just sat down in her seat next to Sasuke, when a girl, Lehai, she believed her name was, stood over her, glaring with a sadistic smile on her face.

It was unnerving, and Naruto had a very, very bad feeling.

The words that came out of the bitch's mouth next proved her instinctive feeling correct.

"What's up, slut?"

Naruto stared at the girl for a moment, a bit lost.

"Oh? I'm sorry, are you so stupid that you don't even know what I'm talking about? You really should considering it got you pregnant, y'know, how you let Mizuki sensei fuck you? Over and over again? I bet you begged him to do it in the first place, and he did it cause he felt sorry for the poor, baka blon-"

The girl stopped in the middle of her rant, her eyes focused on the tears suddenly rolling unwillingly and uncontrollably down Naruto's face.

"Awww, how sweet, the little slut is crying." The girl smiled at the display before frowning.

"Hey! Look at me slut when I'm talkin to ya!"

The girl grabbed Naruto by the chin, tilting her head up to force her to look in her eyes.

Suddenly, many things happened in quick succession.

Sasuke stood from his seat, Ino grabbed the girl by her pony and yanked.

A friend of the girl, in hearing her friends yell, punched Naruto thinking it was her fault, said girl was then knocked unconscious by a pissed Hinata.

Naruto was knocked off her feet from the hit and was caught by Sasuke.

Ino leaned down to whisper in the ear of the girl that she had by the hair.

"If you, EVER even think of hurting Naruto again, I will kill you, one jutsu is all it takes for a Yamanaka to kill someone, after causing severe mental torture of course."

She let go of the now crying girls hair and kicked her, making her fall over.

Ino looked up to see a crying Naruto in Sasuke's arms.

Her eyes, that had been ice cold before, softened to look more like the sky as she looked at Naruto and walked over to take her from Sasuke's arms as he looked, amusedly enough, a second away from a panic attack at having a crying girl in his arms.

Guess even 'cool' guys like him aren't immune to that sorta thing.

Ino wasn't as boy crazy as most thought, mostly she acted that way cause she didn't want anyone to think her weird.

Now though, she honestly didn't give a shit, she was not going to be mean any more, she would not be a bully. She had only been so mean to the, 'girl' because she damn well deserved it.

Ugh! She had been so blind!One look at Naruto should have been clue enough that she wasn't eating enough, based on the monthly allowance she got she probably had been giving most food she had to her son.

Taking Naruto from Sasuke's arms, her frown deepened, Naruto was far, far, too skinny, she could pick her up as if she was a baby herself!

Ino currently had Naruto in her arms, bridal style as she sobbed, and honestly, Ino couldn't blame her, she would too if someone had said that to her.

Ino took Naruto up to her seat in the back of the class, aware that the entire class was watching her, some in relief, thankful someone had stepped in, some in resentment, and some in approval.

Sitting down in her seat, she received a concerned look from Shika, knowing he was concerned about Naruto, she shook her head slightly.

Naruto couldn't believe it, who had told her, did everyone know!? She had been aware that the adults new, but she had thought it would be like the kyuubi, unknown among the younger generation.

Was what that girl said right? Was she really a, a slut? Oh kami, she was, had let that man come and go as he pleased, after the first few times she even stopped asking him to stop, oh, oh no she was a slut, a whore, a baka blonde slut.

"No."

Naruto lifted her head, confused, who had said that, and wait, who's lap was she in!

Naruto was noticeably confused when she saw she was in Ino's lap, and the one that had spoken was, Hinata?!

Hinata took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes for the first time since they had met, without blushing.

"No, you are not a s-slut, you are you Naruto chan, it was not your fault our old sensei was a very, very sick bastard, it was not your fault, you were a little girl and more than likely had no clue as to what was happening, and no one blames you, I don't think bad of you, in fact I can say with the utmost sincerity, that Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Choji and I, we only think better of you for it, for being so strong, you're a strong person Naruto chan, an amazing person, and I could only hope to be as strong as you one day."

With her rather passionate speech done, Hinata reached forward slowly and took Naruto's hand, gripping it softly, before sitting down.

Naruto stared at Hinata in shock, too surprised to even resist it as Ino pulled her close again, and, she realized with a small smile, both Hinata and Ino's hands were soft, and gentle. Even when He was being 'gentle' his hands were always rough, theirs weren't, they were soft and gentle.

Unconsciously, Naruto snuggled closer to Ino.

She smelt good, Naruto realised, like baby's breath flowers, and daisies.

+++++++++TIME SKIP+++++++++

The three genins of team 7 seven sat in silence, waiting for their sensei, all caught in their own thoughts.

Sasuke hadn't been able to get what he had learned days ago out of his head, he couldn't believe that the ray of sunshine known by the name of Naruto, had been through so much.

He knew that he himself had been through a traumatizing event with the death of his clan by the hands of Itachi, but, he felt he had made at least some bit of semblance of peace on that matter.

He didn't want to kill Itachi anymore, oh certainly he was pissed beyond belief, but he knew his brothers reasons.

Almost a year ago he had come across a bunch of old files in his father's office, files and documents that all pointed to his clan trying to do the unthinkable and forge a coup d'etat against Konoha.

He didn't know what his father had been thinking, but he knew now, if he had anyone to blame it was his father and the other Uchiha elders.

So, in a way he guessed he could relate to Naruto, they both knew what it was like to be completely alone, in fact he had always felt a connection with Naruto that he had never been able to explain, but he knew he was protective of her.

He couldn't believe the nerve of that baka girl, he hadn't even really noticed what was going on, he had been rather deep in thought, but when he saw the tears running freely from her eyes, and opened his ears, just in time to hear the insolent girl call Naruto a slut, he stood, about to teach the girl a lesson or two, regardless of her gender.

Until he heard skin connect with skin and his arms were suddenly full of a sobbing Naruto.

It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable with crying girls, as he dealt with them all the time from his ridiculous fan club, and had even grudgingly comforted a few of them on occasion when they were alone and he was feeling bad for having caused the tears in the first place.

No, it was that it was Naruto that was crying, Naruto never cried. Never.

Even after being beaten into the ground after a match against one of the stronger of the class, even after she had her arm broken accidentally when she let Choji practice his new jutsu on her, and even when she had been stabbed with a stray Kunai during weapons class. She never cried.

How could that bastard have turned the bright happy girl he knew as Naruto, the girl who was tough as nails and happy regardless of all the insults being flung at her, into a girl who cried.

If the bastard didn't get a death sentence for his crimes, Sasuke would kill him himself, consequences be damned.

Sakura was staring at Naruto, with little subtlety.

Ino had told her what had happened, the truth of it. She was thankful, while she wasn't nearly as mean as that other girl, she knew she could be pretty harsh.

She couldn't believe Naruto had been through something like that, she had always thought Naruto to be oblivious to the harsh reality of what real life was, now though, she knew Naruto probably understood better than anyone she had ever met, just how cruel fate could be.

Naruto was… she was puzzled, she didn't understand Hinata's reaction, nor Ino's. They had both been so, nice and gentle with her. Sure, others in the class had had their moments where they were nice to her, but… gentle? Never.

Deciding to put that thought away for later analysing, she thought about how if their sensei didn't get there soon she was going to scream, they had been waiting forever!

Naruto had a sudden idea.

She got up, her movement attracting both her teammates attention, and grabbing a chair and an eraser, placed the eraser in the crack of the door, so that when their sensei opened it, it would fall and hit him or her.

She giggled to herself as she dragged the chair away.

Sakura wanted to shout about how stupid she was being, what jounin would fall for that? Until she saw the small, barely there smile on Sasuke kun's face, and noticed what he already did. Naruto was acting her normal, cheerful and happy self.

The entire time they had been waiting, Naruto had sat silent, staring at a wall.

Sakura then chose to keep quiet, if attempting to trick their new sensei made Naruto happy, and it was causing no harm, then she'd leave her to her happiness.

All three genin's eyes were drawn to the door, as they saw it beginning to crack open.

 **The end!**

 **Not really, sorry but I left you with a cliffhanger, don't kill me!**

 **So, Hinata and Ino's reactions, I know really OC but, I really feel that having heard of her hero being hurt so badly, would make Hinata's fierce side come out. Ino, well, I honestly don't know how the real Ino would react, so she's being made up on the fly, sorry!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Apology

**Yo, um, I know I haven't updated my stories in a while, but don't worry, I will soon, I hope.** **I know it's no excuse but apparently I have depression, just found out about a week ago and just started some new medication for it, so yeah hopefully my motivation will be up and running again soon enough!** **I just haven't had any motivation to do anything, I didn't even leave my bed for two days before I was finally dragged to the doc! Yikes!** **So anyways, I can already feel an improvement in my mood and as such, new chapters will be up soon I promise! Just please bear with me!** **If this happens again, where I don't update for a while, just know that I am not giving up on these stories! I never give up,** **Believe it!** **-Lady Slytherin**


	7. Meetings and Greetings

**Yo!**

 **I'm back!**

 **Sorry I was gone so long!**

 **Oh heads up, I tweaked the introductions in team 7's first meeting!**

 **Sakura will not be the total obsessed** **fan girl, but she will still be weak and such due to having glorified** **the Kunoichi life style a bit too much.**

 **So she will have her moments, until she is straightened** **out.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

 **Warning: Refer to earlier chapters, you all should know what this story contains by now.**

Jiraiya sighed in irritation.

He didn't know why his Sensei was calling him back.

Normally he would ignore the message and drown in sake to forget his guilt about doing so...

Though it was different this time, the message said it was an emergency. So this time, this time he would ignore his fears and go.

Ever since that night, he had been terrified of returning there.

To that village, the village that drove one teammate into being an insane power hungry missing nin, and the other into a gambling alcoholic medic nin who couldn't stand the sight of blood. The village that had killed his student and his wife. The village that almost killed him.

Konohagakure, scared him.

He never spoke to anyone about his doubts about his own life, the fact that he had been so close to taking it…

He didn't have much left in life, all of his students were dead, his teammates, one insane, one wouldn't speak to him. His sensei, he was a Hokage, the Hokage who was a coward, he let the council have too much power, let them make decisions they shouldn't even be made aware of.

He loved the village, and his sensei he truly did, and he would die for the village, for his home, but that didn't mean he approved of it's ways.

The civilian council did not need that much power, in fact they shouldn't have any power. Konoha was supposed to be a dictatorship, their opinion shouldn't matter.

With the council there, Konoha couldn't reach it's full potential, it couldn't be the great village hidden in the leaves again, not with power hungry civilians who knew nothing of the shinobi ways ruling everything.

He sighed, he had left that kami forsaken village as soon as he could.

Thinking of the village brought back memories, memories of an adorable blond haired blue eyed babe. Naruto.

His goddaughter. His goddaughter that he had left in the village.

There wasn't a night or day he didn't think of her, she was what kept him going, made him get up when all he wanted was to roll over and give up. He had basically named her, she was his life, and he had left her.

Don't get him wrong, he wanted desperately to take her with him but his sensei wouldn't let him and honestly, what would he do with her, he was running a spy network for kami's sake! He'd only end up hurting her in the long run.

He knew she would be taken care of, she would be put in the orphanage sure, but with how adorable she was she should have been adopted pretty quickly.

If not, the orphanage would take care of her until she could live on her own, then she'd get an orphan's allowance.

She'd no doubt make friends, especially if she was anything like her parents.

Now he stood in front of the gates of Konoha and his breath caught in his throat. Would he see her? Would she look like her father, or mother? Would she accept him?

He wanted nothing more than her love, her acceptance. He knew no matter what he would love her, if she wanted to be something, to reach her dreams, and she asked for his help, no matter what even if they seemed impossible he would do all he could to help her.

In all essence, Naruto was his little girl, like his granddaughter, or niece. He just needed to have hope that she would be as loving and accepting as her parents were before her.

Steeling his resolve, Sensei said it was important right? He walked into Konoha.

Unaware things would never be the same again.

Naruto stared at the man now trying to shake chalk dust out of his hair, Kakashi was her sensei?

She didn't really mind it, but she did hope that he wouldn't break down and start crying on her again.

She already had one baby, she didn't need another.

Kakashi looked up and glared at them, unnerving Sakura, and amusing both Naruto and Sasuke as they knew he was trying to intimidate them, and failing, almost.

"My first impression… is mixed. Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Slightly confused as to what he meant, the genin followed their new Sensei's instructions.

Soon they were sat on the roof, Sakura on Naruto's left, Sasuke on her right.

Kakashi lent against the railing, "Okay, I want everyone to introduce themselves, stating name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and future dreams. Starting with," he pointed at Sakura, "you pinkie."

Almost childishly, Sakura near demanded, "You first Sensei."

Slightly taken aback at being demanded something by a genin, Kakashi just stared at her for a moment, before deciding to be nice… for now, and do as she asked.

At the same time though he would be warning her, she couldn't go around just demanding things from those above her rank. She tried that with just about any other Jonin, and she would be on the ground before she could blink.

"Oh, me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like a lot of things, and dislike a lot of things, my hobbies are reading and I have a dream, but to it's none of your business what it is, after all you are only genin, I'm a Jonin I used to be ANBU, went there at 14, only just got out about a year ago, hehe."

Sakura had paled slightly at hearing ANBU.

"You next kid." Kakashi then announced pointing at Naruto.

Naruto smiled slightly before speaking, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki…" she paused for a moment, Jiji had told her she could say it, but should she? They were going to be her teammates, she needed to show she trusted them, so..

"Namikaze." She finished, ignoring Sakura's gasp of denial, Kakashi's smile and Sasuke's smirk, she continued.

"I like ramen, Hika chan, and training, I dislike bullies and traitors, my hobbies are...training, and my dream is to raise my son to be a kind but proud man, and to be the Hokage." She finished, closed her eyes and waited to be reprimanded about how it wasn't possible for her to be the Hokage, or about how she was probably a horrible mother, but it never came.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see both Kakashi Sensei smiling at her and Sasuke smirking at her.

They had known what she was waiting for, she knew they did.

There eyes, they were radiating… support.

Blushing at having assumed the worst of them she simply smiled back sheepishly.

Sasuke grunted before saying"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes and training, I dislike liars and traitors, my hobbies are studying and training, and my dream to to revive my clan."

Taking her cue, Sakura spoke up, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like…." Glances at Sasuke, "I dislike baka's, my hobbies are studying and…" Yet another glance at Sasuke, "my dream is to be a powerful kunoichi."

Kakashi sighed thinking to himself, 'It could be worse, at least she's not completely obsessed, hopefully."

Clapping his hands out loud he said, "Well then, since we all know each other now, I shall inform you that tomorrow is your final test, the test that will determine whether you have what it takes to be a true shinobi of Konohagakure."

All three genin were staring at him in disbelief and horror.

"Since I like you all I will give one hint and one hint only. What is the shinobi force made up of here in Konoha?"

Having said that he continued, "meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 5 a.m., and don't eat breakfast, you'll only throw it up."

He then walked away, leaving the three genin to process what he had said.

Jiraiya stared at his sensei, no, it it wasn't true.

"You're lying!" He state furiously, like a child throwing a tantrum he knew but he didn't care, it wasn't true it couldn't be!

Hiruzen sighed tiredly, "Unfortunately it is true, the truth is right here Jiraiya, right in front of your eyes, now you can either hold yourself together and meet Naruto when she comes to pick him up, or you can go and think this over a little better."

Jiraiya sighed, running a hand over his face, forcing his tears back, he needed to keep it together, he needed to see her, he needed to apologize, to atone for his mistakes.

He was such an idiot, he shouldn't have left her here, he should've known that she wouldn't be treated well with the kyuubi inside her, he should have known he should have thought ahead, there was so much he should've done, but he hadn't, he hadn't done any of those things.

Abused from birth, raped at the age of 10, a baby at 11, kami.

He was a failure.

Hearing the door behind him open he stiffened.

"Jiji! I'm here for Hika chan!"

He turned to see an angel.

Her skin was pale, her eyes huge and doe like and oh so blue! Her hair framed her face in waves, reaching down to her waist. A black shirt with the sleeves rolled up as a shirt, black and burnt orange jacket tied loosely around her waist and black baggy ANBU style pants hung low on her hips, as if they were still a little too big for her.

She was so small.

So childlike.

So hurt.

The picture of a beautiful tragedy.

Her blue eyes held a haunted and imperfect gleam behind them.

Her pale skin was riddled with scars, around her wrists, scattered on her arms and choice few on her neck.

There wouldn't be visible to the untrained eye, but to him, a sanin, a shinobi nearly 46 years in the making, they were clearly visible. Too visible.

Her shy smile stunned him momentarily.

"Hello?" She asked sounding slightly doubtful.

Jiraiya returned to the present to see that he was making her uncomfortable with his blatant staring.

He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Jiraiya, and I am your godfather."

Naruto blinked slowly, before unshed tears filled her eyes and her expression turned harsh.

"My godfather? Really? I don't think you deserve to be called that."

Hiruzen sighed as Jiraiya's face fell, "Naruto.."

"No, isn't like the whole point of having godparents so that there is someone to take care of them if the parents die?! Why didn't Jiraiya's take care of me? If you're really my godfather where have you been all my life?!"

Jiraiya sighed, he knew it was true but it still hurt to hear, he needed to tell her, or she would never understand the reasons.

"I have been protecting you, I am one of the three sanin, I hold the toad contract, I also specialize in infiltration, I have been spying on an organization by the name of-"

"Jiraiya," Hiruzen started.

"The Akatsuki, they are going after the tailed beasts and their jinchuuriki. I left the village only to do this, to spy on the Akatsuki and make sure to know their every move, I also keep your presence as secret as possible." Jiraiya finished, having ignored his Sensei's at type to stop him, the girl needed to know.

Naruto blinked, "Excuse me for a moment please." She said pleasantly before leaving the room."

Jiraiya was puzzled, but Hiruzen just sighed and covered Hika chan's ears with his hands.

Suddenly from the hall came a very loud and very anguished scream.

It seemed to end just as suddenly as it started Naruto re entered the room.

Naruto was tired, she had the stress of the next day's test on her hands and now this?! An organization wants to kidnap her and do who knows what?!

She needed that scream, it helped her vent.

Calmly she made her way to Hika, took her baby into her arms and turned back to Jiraiya, "This is some big information, I will need time to process it, I have my final genin test with my team tomorrow, I'm sorry but I can't deal with this tonight. How about we meet at Ichiraku's tomorrow night, around 6? We can discuss everything then."

He could only nod dumbly as she left the room.

"I'll be going now, sensei." He said before disappearing out the window, he didn't stop running until he came to his hotel room, where he collapsed on his bed in tears.

He had failed.

Naruto sighed as she walked into Anko's apartment went straight to her room, Anko was on a mission and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning.

Setting Hika on the bed she went to the bathroom and started a bath.

She had let her hair out after meeting Kakashi, now she realized that was sort of a mistake as Hika had been playing with it and sticking it in his mouth the whole way to Anko's.

"Hika chan, bath time!" She announced as she entered the room again, only to have a near heart attack.

Hika was not on the bed.

She was near a panic attack when she finally spotted tufts of silver hair sticking out of the toy box in the corner.

Sighing in relief she smiled as she made her way to the box.

Kneeling before it, the lid suddenly came up as her little boy jumped to his feet arms in the air and yelled, "PEEK A BOO!"

She frowned a little, her eyes wide as she pretended to be scared.

"Hika chan! You scared me! You sly little fox!"

He only giggled as he fell back on his butt inside the box.

Laughing at his antics she picked him up, "Baff time?" Hika asked, excitedly bouncing in her arms.

"Yes Hika chan, bath time." She answered as she set him down on the bathroom counter and undressed him, before doing the same for herself and getting in the tub with him.

After the bath Hika was placed in his highchair with a bowl of steamed rice and teeny tiny cut up pieces of beef and other vegetables, while Naruto ate her own dinner and got ready.

Taking the skills she learned from Iruka sensei, she made a sealing scroll and placed three apples, three bottles of water, and three bento boxes inside.

She had already thought over what Kakashi sensei had said, and knew it was a trick, she had gotten good at seeing through deception and lies in her lifetime.

Why would he tell us not to eat? Even if we were to throw it up, it is still important to eat three meals a day, especially breakfast. If you don't eat, you have no energy to fight.

Then his hint, Konoha relied on teamwork and each shinobi was assigned a team, a team that they went on missions with, the shinobi force is made up of teams. Teamwork was the key.

They would need to work together to get through the test.

She wore a long sleeved mesh armour shirt with a black tank top over it and her jacket, but instead of her ANBU stayed pants she slipped on small black shorts with knee high shinobi boots.

Her hair was in one long French braid, courtesy of one of her shadow clones. She had figured out the secret of the shadow clones already, with the help of Anko.

She wasn't totally comfortable exposing so much of her legs, but she knew for her plan to work she needed to be wearing them.

Her plan was insane, and crazy and just flat out unorthodox, but she knew it was probably the only way they would win.

She knew of the bell test from stories jiji had told her and she was certain that was the test they would be given.

Besides, if she didn't push herself she would never get over what happened to her.

 **TBC**

 **Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if you think jiraiya was too OC but I felt he would act calmer and a hell of a lot more polite to Naruto, especially after what he learned.**

 **I am having shipping doubts! Who do I ship Naruto with?!**

 **Pretty please review!**


	8. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

IMPORTANT! Read all the way through and give your thoughts in reviews and or message me!

Yo!

Sorry this is not an update but I need serious input for the next chapter, and well the story in general.

I was thinking, as many of you really want Naruto to be with female and or normal Haku, and some want Ino, whilst some just want any female character, why not make this a sort of harem?

Do not get me wrong or worry! In no way would this become one of thoise smutty and filled win lemons story's in which Naruto starts acting like a slut with a ton of people in a harem.

No, this would be a relatively small harem, consisting of Ino, Haku, and maybe one other, but more than likely just win the two of them.

The relationship I want Naruto to have, would mean this old be a loving and supportive relationship.

I see it as, Naruto finally getting all the love she deserves!

Now my Naruto is relatively strong and will be 'badass' in time, but she will have her vulnerable moments, as most everyone does.

So if one moment she is totally sarcastic witty, and or serious, and then a chapter or even a few sentences latter she is nervous, and or vulnerable, it is not personality change, it's just... Her.

Being a mother and a shinobi at such a young age puts a lot of pressure on her and has forced her to grow and mature fast, so when she gets her chances, she does act rather childish and or meak.

So I would appreciate any input you all may have for my suggestions and such! I love any and all ideas I can get! Also, how do you guys think she should win the bell test? Let me know!


	9. Teamwork!

**Yo!**

 **So, this chapter did not have any plan, it's really long, and is mostly bonding and other such things... don't hate me!**

 **If I continued the chapter would have become far far too long, and so top also make you all happy with an update, I stopped the chapter and so yeah, there will be a lot more action and things you want in the next chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Later that night after Hika had been dropped off with Iruka sensei, Naruto stood at Uchiha Sasuke's front door.

It opened to reveal Sasuke, looking slightly sweaty and a little battered.

She smiled. He had been training.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto?"

"Yo! I know what's gonna happen with the test!"

Sasuke seemed frozen for half a second before she was practically dragged into the house.

"What?!" Sasuke nearly yelled and Naruto wanted to laugh, he seemed rather frazzled.

"It's called the bell test, it will be based on teamwork."

Sasuke groaned, leaning against a wall and sinking to the floor.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was officially amused, watching as Sasuke groaned, his head in his hands.

"Teamwork?! I don't work well with people, especially not in combat! Even if I could work well with either you or… you we don't have enough time to train together properly! Sasuke was having a little freak out.

He wasn't sure why he was expressing himself so freely in front of Naruto, but determined it was because of the connection he felt with her.

Naruto sighed, sitting down next to Sasuke and placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

She didn't know how she knew to do that, how she knew it would calm him, but decided it was just her motherly instincts coming out.

Sasuke looked up at her.

"That's where my plan comes in, we may not have to fight at all." She smirked.

Sasuke felt a sliver of fear creep up his spine as his spotted that smirk.

"Here's my plan, Sasuke, first though, we need to pick up Sakura."

"Why the hell do we need her?!" Sasuke asked, looking slightly panicked.

Naruto wanted to laugh at his expression. Briefly she wondered when she had become so comfortable around him, but decided it didn't matter, it would only come in handy later on. Besides it was like having a friend, and Naruto liked the feeling.

"Don't you remember? I said the bell test is about teamwork, like it or not Sakura is a part of the team, which means we need to work with her."

Sasuke still looked doubtful and Naruto couldn't help the sigh that escaped her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go in and speak to her first, try and knock the importance of taking this seriously into her head, okay?"

Sasuke was about to tell her about how he had tried having others do that before, but something in her expression made him simply nod in response.

Naruto smiled, was he beginning to trust her?

Thirty minutes later Naruto was sat on Sakura's window sill.

Really the girl shouldn't leave it open like that.

Naruto had opted for the window entrance, as trying the door would likely result in a slap or two from Sakura's mother before being chased away by her father. Yeah it was better to just avoid her parents altogether.

The door opened and Sakura entered, her eyes going wide at seeing someone on her sill and she nearly screamed before Naruto jumped into the room completely, letting the light reveal her identity.

Sakura calmed immediately, but still looked irritated.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She said, not yelling, but not whispering either, she didn't want to announce Naruto's presence as she knew how her parents hated her, why? She was not sure.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "I assume you know how you're parents dislike me, so why don't you tell your parents you're going for a walk and meet me outside? I'll explain then, ok?" Without waiting for an answer she jumped back out the window, leaving Sakura gaping like a fish.

How the hell does she move so gracefully?! She thought in jealousy.

At first she had decided to ignore the invitation out of spite, before curiosity won over and she bid her parents goodnight before leaving the house, finding Naruto leaning against a tree in her front yard.

"Okay, what was with you sneaking into my room like that?" Sakura demanded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before speaking, "I know what's going to happen with the test tomorrow."

Sakura blinked, "Really? Well, what is it?."

"Teamwork, it is called the bell test and it is based in teamwork,Kakashi will try to pin us against each other to see if we are willing to sacrifice what we want to get a mission finished while protecting teammates. So I need you to understand this, you NEED to stop obsessing over Sasuke! He doesn't want to work with you because he has to look over his shoulder every five seconds to make sure you won't jump on him in attempt for a hug. It's okay to have a crush, but it is not okay to be a fan girl, especially when you are a kunoichi. If you continue to fangirl over one of your teammates you won't be able to get any better as a kunoichi, you'll be too focused on looks to train hard enough and you'll be looking out to see if Sasuke notices you rather than the mission we are assigned. Look me in the eyes Sakura Haruno, you need to stop! Or you could get not only yourself, but all of us killed if we took you on a mission with how you are now."

Naruto's deep blue orbs radiated seriousness as they bore into Sakura's own light green eyes.

Naruto had moved during her little speech and Sakura was too entranced by the speech in itself to notice that Naruto had moved and was now holding her by her shoulders and holding her face only mere inches away.

Even though she was much shorter than her, Sakura couldn't help but feel like a small child as Naruto's eyes glared at her.

Sakura wanted to cry. She wasn't entirely sure why she did, but diet way she wasn't going to.

Naruto's right. Sakura thought, not one thing Naruto had just said was false in anyway.

Nodding solemnly Sakura whispered, unable to talk normally at the time, "you're right, it'll be hard… But I will curb my fangirling habit."

Naruto smiled at her, and she felt her heart lift.

"Good Sakura chan, that's good. Now c'mon Sasuke's waiting for us!"

Sakura didn't get much of a chance to protest, or say anything really before she was being dragged through the forest.

They came to a stop in front of a house with the Uchiha symbol on it and Sakura had to hold in her squeal. She needed to calm down, this was no big deal, she was simply visiting a teammate to discuss a course of action for the mission they needed to complete.

Naruto didn't even wait and after rapping her knuckles against the door three times simply opened the door and walked in, Sakura following her example, albeit slower and cautious.

Naruto lead them to the kitchen where Sasuke was cooking.

Sakura's jaw nearly hit floor, Sasuke kun was cooking!

His hair was messier than normal and his shirt had stuff all over it.

She was surprised further when he turned and greater her with a small nod and faint smile.

"Sasuke are you almost done?!" Naruto asked loudly.

"Nearly, be patient Naruto food pills take a long time to settle into form."

Sakura blinked, he was making food pills? Why?

"Yeah yeah" muttered Naruto as she made her way to the table and cleared it of everything before laying out ink and brushes along with a few scrolls.

"Sakura chan, you like clothes right?" Naruto asked casually.

"I guess… Yes?" Sakura answered, unsure as to how to answer that question properly.

Naruto smiled, "Come with me." She said as she pulled Sakura away from the kitchen and into a bathroom in the hall.

"Here," Naruto pulled several items of clothing out of her bag, "Put these on."

It was small black shorts, a mesh armour tank top, shinobi knee high boots, and a blood red battle kimono, with a off white pink tinted sash around the waist, and fingerless black gloves.

"Why?"

"Because, I have a plan, plus, I think it will be kind of cool to have us all wearing similar things… that and the bright red and white you wear is a little too distinct, if you wear this on missions it will be easier to hide you, not by much though as you're hair is near impossible to forget." By the end of her explanation Naruto's face was bright red, embarrassed at her idea of wearing similar outfits.

Seeing Naruto acting bashful stopped Sakura, just a moment ago the girl was authoritative and serious, this left leaving her head spinning slightly at the sudden change. Either way, the outfit was cute, so she'd try it.

Sighing she nodded and Naruto smiled before pulling more clothes out of the bag and leaving the room.

When Naruto came back Sakura was in her new outfit and admiring how it fit to all of her curves, but still gave her plenty of room for her to be flexible.

Sakura couldn't hold back her gasp when Naruto reentered the bathroom.

Naruto was wearing everything as she was, but with an orange tinted sash and long sleeves, she looked breathtaking.

The outfit fit to her growing curves and developing chest like no other Sakura had ever seen Naruto in. She looked… Beautiful, like a warrior goddess or something.

"Sakura chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, blinking curiously.

"N-nothing Naruto, it's just that, you're so beautiful!"

Naruto's face burned red, "uh, thanks Sakura chan, you know you're beautiful as well!"

Sakura smiled, beautiful and sweet, Naruto seemed like a good friend to have.

"Thanks Naruto chan."

It was a moment before Naruto registered what Sakura had really just called her, and when it did a smile threatened to split her face.

"C'mon Sakura chan! Sasuke should be done with the food pills by now!" She announced before physically dragging Sakura to the kitchen .

Naruto was right and Sasuke was setting the pills out on a plate to harden as they walked in.

"Okay! Everyone at the table! We have plans to discuss!"

At this point both Sasuke and Sakura didn't even bother with trying to disobey and sat at the table as they were told to do.

They was a moment after when all three just stared at one another.

That moment they hardly knew each other aside from the fact that Naruto was loud, Sasuke was silent, and Sakura was a fan girl. Now they were all sitting at Sasuke's kitchen table, at Naruto orders, acting as if they had been this close forever.

What the hell?

Sakura decided she didn't mind the change, she actually rather liked it, since she had dropped her tendencies to immediately run, hug and flirt with Sasuke every time she saw him, he had actually smiled at her! Besides the clothes Naruto gave her were really nice, if they passed that bell test thigh tomorrow, hey would stay together, and it could remain like this.

So Sakura remained silent, content with the change.

Sasuke, was… Happy.

He hadn't been so in so long, but when Naruto had gotten here and convinced him to let her bring Sakura over, then set him with the task of making a bunch of food pills for reasons unknown to him enforce leaving, he had felt a twinge of happiness. Naruto didn't fangirl, nor did she ignore him out of jealousy for being strong, she didn't even try pushing him into a fight to test her abilities against him.

Naruto was different than any other he had met that was his age in so long, her smile, her tendency to be stern with him, it was rather surreal, but Sasuke liked it.

Having Naruto and a calm, composed non fangirling Sakura in his house, it made him feel, like he was no longer alone.

He would be damned if he failed that test and let the three of them be separated, he wanted, no. He needed this team to continue, to grow, he couldn't lose the bonds he was forming, not now. Not again.

So Sasuke too, remained silent.

Naruto knew she had a tendency to grow on people, even if they start out annoyed with her, eventually they grow to like her, if they meet her without already hating her that is. It had happened too many times for her to doubt it. With Iruka sensei, Anko nee chan, ibiki san and so many others. Seems it has happened once again.

She was glad it did, she liked this, being around these two, sure Sakura had bullied her, said very cruel things, but that was nothing, at least to her, it was nothing compared to how she had been betrayed before, isolation and name calling, that's easy to forgive. Sasuke, Sasuke had never really talked to her before, but she had always felt a connection to him, and it seemed the longer they were together, the closer they got, it was strange, they'd only been a team about 13 hours, but they were closer than ever? It was strange, it was crazy, it was absurd, but hey, that's her life now isn't it?

Naruto cleared her throat, bringing the other two out of there thoughts.

"Okay, so here's the plan." Her mischievious smile was not lost on the other two and both had to wonder if they needed to be concerned for Kakashi sensei's sanity.


	10. Team 7 Pass!

**Yo!**

 **So…. again i've been gone a while, but I'm working on it promise!**

 **Anyways, Sasuke's shirt is styled like the one he is wearing when we first see him in Naruto Shippuden but with short sleeves and a sash around his waist.**

 **Anywho please REVIEW!**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all napping against the trunk of a tree.

Naruto had her head on Sakura's shoulder, and Sasuke had his head on Naruto's shoulder, leaving Sakura to lay propped up against the the tree, Naruto's black jacket rolled up under her head.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

This was… unusual.

He cleared his throat and watched as the three genin woke up, all looking startled and sleepy.

Really? He would expect that from Sakura maybe, but Naruto and Sasuke too?

Sighing he moved to where the three stumps and his clock were, the three genin following him sleepily.

He proceeded to give the dramatic speech he had given every genin team he had tested, and got the same results as every other time.

They were staring at each other competitively, daring the others to take the bell from him before they could.

Didn't they take the hint he gave them into account at all?!

After starting the alarm and pulling out his precious icha icha, he stood and waited.

They did as expected, once again, how disappointing.

Sakura and Sasuke both disappeared into the trees, and Naruto tried fighting him head on.

Kakashi was majorly disappointed.

They all did as expected!

Naruto tried doing it all alone, as did Sasuke, while Sakura pretty much sat there watching Sasuke and ignoring Naruto who was right in front of her.

He sighed, at this rate they would fail, there was only about 20 minutes left until noon.

His guard was down completely, these kids had already shown him their skill was nothing special, he felt no need to be on guard as he usually always was, besides, he couldn't sense any other chakra signature.

He didn't realize this was such a big mistake until he heard something snap and he was covered in gooey liquid.

Though he would deny it later, Kakashi freaked.

He immediately dropped his icha icha and started swiping at his eye, he couldn't see! Why couldn't he see!?

Calm down, calm down Hatake, panicking won't help you, jus-!

Kakashi's mental pep talk was interrupted when his feet were suddenly gone from under him and he was laying on his back, freaking out again.

Suddenly both his arms were pinned down and a weight settled on his upper chest.

About to freak out again, Kakashi stilled when he felt the liquid-paint he realized now, being whipped out of his eye.

Once his vision was cleared he found himself staring into three pairs of mischievous eyes.

So that's why he couldn't move his arms, as there were two senbon stuck expertly into pressure points on each arm, effectively immobilizing them, that and Sasuke was sitting on one while Sakura was on the other.

Naruto sat on his chest, a kunai against his throat, grinning toothily.

"Never underestimate your opponent, it'll be the fall of you!"

Kakashi groaned, he should have expected something like this from the daughter of Kushina and Minato, she had Kushina's deviousness and creativity, and Minato's intelligence and charm to pull it off.

He blinked when he noticed the outfits they were wearing.

Sakura and Naruto wore almost matching outfits, both in black shorts and blood red battle kimonos, but were as Naruto's was long sleeved with an orange tinted sash, Sakura's sleeves went to her elbows with a pink tinted sash.

Sasuke was wearing black ANBU styled pants in place of his white shorts , a blood red loose fitted vest that was open slightly at the top, and a blue tinted sash at his waist.

Kakashi would bet there was an Uchiha crest on the back.

"You three weren't wearing those earlier." He proclaimed.

All three smirked as three other figures came into his peripheral vision.

The three looked exactly as his genin team did when he first met them, and when they disappeared in three puffs of smoke he groaned.

Shadow clones, the three genin he had been fighting had simply been chakra enhanced clones from Naruto henged to look like each individual.

He would be a liar to say he wasn't a bit embarrassed, or a lot.

Naruto and Sakura laughed at him while Sasuke smirked.

Naruto then held up the hand not holding a kunai to his throat to present to him the bells.

"None of us are going back to the academy, as we worked as one to get these bells, it's a win for all of us, as we are a team, we are one."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement with Naruto's statement.

Kakashi nodded, "You all passed, you figured out the lesson of this test, now… can you guys let me up?"

Naruto smirked as she stood up with her teammates and they removed the senbon they had planted in his arms and legs.

He stood, rubbing his sore muscles discreetly as he did.

The now official genin of the new team 7 stood before him now.

Naruto stood in the center, with Sasuke and Sakura on either side of her.

He smiled under his mask, maybe… maybe this would be the team to change everything, maybe. Just maybe.

Sasuke smirked, "kakashi Sensei, maybe you should go wash that paint off, before it stains your skin."

He startled, looking down he had forgotten about the paint!

"Okay my new cute little genin, meet me tomorrow at the red bridge, there we will have our first training session!" He practically shouted before he shunshin away to his home, he needed to get this stuff off!

Once their new Sensei had disappeared all three members of team 7 broke into laughter, that had been hilarious! He actually believed the paint would stain!

Naruto and Sakura high fived Sasuke, that was brilliant!

There little celebration was interrupted when a male ANBU appeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage wishes to see you and your new team."

Naruto sobered up, turning to her teammates who, sensing her newfound seriousness, stopped laughing and stood straight, waiting to find out what was going on.

"Thank you ANBU kun, we will go there now."

The ANBU nodded to her before he disappeared.

Naruto nodded to her teammates, "Let's go."

++++++  
The newly formed team 7 now stood in front of the third, waiting for him to speak.

"Naruto, would you like to tell them, or should I?" Hiruzen asked, giving the girl the choice to even tell them or not.

Naruto understood, he was giving her a choice, she could tell them what she had planned to, or a total lie.

However Naruto was not one for running away from her problems… not anymore.

She cleared her throat making her teammates look at her curiously, waiting for her to tell them whatever it was she was going to tell them.

"I… the fourth Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi, he sealed it inside of a newborn baby. His very own daughter… he sealed it inside of me. I am the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox, and the daughter of the fourth Hokage." Naruto closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the hate directed her way. Not from their eyes, she couldn't take it.

"Naruto…" Sasuke voice came, surprisingly gentle and soothing making her open her eyes to look at him, into his own black orbs. "While it is amazing that you are the daughter of the fourth, that, and the kyuubi, being sealed inside of you, it makes no difference, because neither defines you, Naruto Uzumaki. You are still you, no matter what you hold inside of your gut, or the DNA you hold in your blood, you're still you Naruto chan, one of my best friends and nothing will change that."

Hiruzen stared in shock at the Uchiha before him, he'd never heard the boy speak so many words! Had Naruto really had that much of an affect on the boy?!

Naruto's eye filled with unshed tears at Sasuke's rather passionate speech, she turned to Sakura, awaiting her own answer.

Sakura only smiled and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself Naruto chan."

The tears fell as her teammates embraced her.

Hiruzen smiled, things were finally looking up for her, and he couldn't be happier, especially with what was supposed to happen tonight.

About 20 minutes later Sakura and Sasuke had both left to go home while Naruto stayed in the Hokage's office.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Hiruzen asked the girl who looked rather pale.

"Yes, I-I am."

Hiruzen smiled comfortingly at the girl.

"You may go pack up and return here in 1 hour."

Doing as told Naruto nodded before leaving the room and running back to Anko's home, the woman was not there, as she knew she wouldn't be.

Silently, Naruto packed up her things and Hika's.

Once finished she held two duffel bags in each hand, and it was time to return to Jiji's office.

Walking in she was greeted by a woman with feral eyes, elongated canines, and wild brown hair.

She smiled at the woman, and the woman smiled back warmly, the smile making her look less scary.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Tsume Inuzuka, you may call me Tsume." she held her hand out.

Naruto could sense the woman was trying not to scare her, that was why she only held out her hand.

Naruto knew that the Inuzuka clan was very affectionate, mostly from Kiba, but also from reading.

Being so closely related to dogs, the Inuzuka clan inherited many traits from their canine companions, especially their pack philosophy. The Inuzuka loved cuddling, they often hugged and such, and just showed really open and general affection for eachother.

Kiba hugged her all the time when they were younger, but he stopped once he started getting teased for doing so.

The fact that Tsume was holding back her natural instincts to make her feel better was enough for Naruto.

Instead of taking the woman's hand, Naruto stepped forward and hugged the women.


	11. Goodbye

**Yo!**

 **So, I know I havn't updated in a while and i'm sorry! I got a really bad case of writer's block, but I think i'm back now!**

 **So… this chapter was not really thought out to be honest, so please, read, review, and let me know what you think! As I say I'm always up for suggestions!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Naruto looked around her new room in content.

The room was painted a soothing light blue, with a full bed for her and a playpen for Hika chan, as he normally just slept with her. She had a bookcase, and a dresser, and even a desk.

Her bookcase had been filled with books and scrolls on the history of Konoha, the five great nations, all the previous Hokages, including her father, and a bunch of Jutsu's and other such training techniques.

The dresser was filled with the clothes Tsume had insisted on buying for both herself and Hikaru chan.

Most Inuzuka's shared rooms as they prefered to be close to their pack, Kiba had his own room, but could normally be found sleeping with his mom and sister, however due to her situation she was given her own room, but had been told that she was always welcome to sleep with any of them when and if she wanted.

The clan was friendly enough to her, though only Kiba, Hana, and Tsume knew of her situation in full, all the details and everything, though enough had gotten out that the rest of the clan pretty much knew everything as well.

After a week Kiba stopped tip-toeing around her and now tackled her in a hug whenever he wanted to without hesitation, as had Hana and Tsume, the rest of the clan wasn't that close with her yet, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be long.

Hika chan loved being around all the dogs, or, 'doogies' as he called them, and they had all laughed themselves hoarse after he called Tsume Obaa chan.

The clan loved Hika chan as well, she was very scared and hesitant to let him alone with them at first, but now she let some of the clan members she knew best babysit while she was at practice or on a mission.

All in all, Naruto loved living with the Inuzuka clan, sure Anko was great, but it was just… different with a whole family around.

Sighing she stood from her seat on the edge of her bed and lifted Hika from his play pen.

"Mama where we goin?" Hika chan asked, slurring slightly, he'd been taking a lot more lately.

She smiled at him as she spoke, she wasn't sure how she was going to put this…

"Hika chan, Mama has to go away for a while, she has to go with Uncle Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura for a while for work."

"How wong will you be awawy?" Hika chan asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't know baby, I don't know, but I promise i'll come back, and when I do, we can go get Ramen, K?"

Hika chan till looked as though he might cry, but he stiffened his upper lip, and nodded. She smiled at how her baby was growing.

Naruto pulled her little boy close as she shouldered her pack, and left her room.

She would be going on her first C-rank today, to Wave country.

She was hesitant to leave Hika, but she's been when the Inuzuka's for almost 5 months now, and Hika was nearly three, it was time.

She came to a stop in the living room where both Tsume and Kiba were waiting for her.

"Kibwa! Obaa chan!" Hika shouted, holding his arms out for one of them.

Kiba smiled and stepped forward, taking Hika from Naruto gently and holding the child close in a hug.

Naruto had been surprised to find that Kiba held a soft spot for kids.

Tsume stepped forward, pulling Naruto into a hug before pulling back and taking her by the shoulders.

"You have everything you need? You've sharpened your Kunai? Your shuriken? You have fresh Senbon? You remember the technique I taught you?" She fired the questions off at rapid succession.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, yes, yes, and yes." She smiled at Tsume's concern for her.

Tsume nodded before pulling her into another hug, then taking Hika from Kiba.

Kiba stepped forward pulling her into a tight hug.

"You be careful out there got it?" he whispered in her ear, not pulling back until she nodded.

She smiled at Kiba before turning back to her baby, taking him back from Tsume and hugging him tight.

"You go now Mama?" he asked, looking sad.

She nodded, "Yeah I gotta go now baby, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Then we go get Wamen?" Hika asked, eyes huge.

She smiled, "Yeah baby, then we'll go get ramen."

She hugged him again, "I love you Hika chan."

"I wuv you too Mama."

She sighed as she finally pulled away and kissed him on the forehead before handing him to Tsume, she needed to leave now or she'd be late.

She waved at Kiba and Tsume before she took off, running towards the village gates.

There she met her team, Jiraiya, and their client, Tazuna.

After settling in with the Inuzuka's Naruto had met up with Jiraiya as promised.

The meeting had been filled with many tears, laughs, nice words, and some not so nice words, it all turned out okay in the end though, there relationship was still a bit rocky, but it was mending, especially since he started teaching her her father's technique.

In the past few months Kakashi had really stepped up as a Sensei, he taught them about tree climbing, water walking, the basic anatomy and how to paralyze certain parts of one's body with senbon, and many more.

He has Sasuke working on his fire and lighting elements, Sakura working with earth, and after realizing she had perfect chakra control, medical ninjutsu.

While she worked on wind jutsus and controlling the nine tails chakra.

Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday, were team training, while Monday and Saturday were full of D-ranks, and Tuesday and Thursday were personal training days.

She spent most of Tuesday and Thursday with Jiraiya, learning about controlling Kyuubi's chakra and trying to use Rasengan.

So far she's popped the balloon, and now she'd working on the rubber ball. With Kyuubi's chakra, well, it was going… strangely was the only word she could use to describe it.

She started out meditating, looking for the source, and after a while found the Kyuubi's seal, and his cage.

The demon had started out insulting her, threatening to eat her, and such, but she stood her ground, trying to show dominance over him like Jiraiya had told her too, and after a while the giant orange fox had shut up and just stared at her.

That's what he has been doing the last couple times she'd visited her mindscape, just, stared at her.

It creeped her out, but Jiraiya assured her it was because he was assessing her she dealt with it.

Other than that, she'd learnt a few wind style jutsu it isn't much, but she and Sasuke have made a killer duo technique with their wind and fire.

Kakashi has been helping improve her taijutsu, as they learnt the academy sensei's had seriously sabotaged her learning.

All in all, life was good and she was about to go on her first C-rank!

After a quick and slightly awkward hug from Jiraiya, she was off with her team and Tazuna.

Everything was going great, what could go wrong?


	12. Moonlight Goddess

**Yo!**

 **Sooooooooooooooo, I'm back!**

 **I'm sorry once again for being gone so long, but I'm working on it promise!**

 **Anyways, this chapter is a bit… unplanned, and has a lotta OOCness.**

 **I tried to do Haku, as best as I could, but he's hard to write, anyway, Naruto's soon to be reaction is so extreme because she misses Hika chan and is very scared about the whole situation.**

 **Now, Please review, and let me know what you think, if there's enough objections, I'll even go back and change Haku's gender, either way, please let me know you're idea's, opinions, and suggestions! It's all appreciated! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be in!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Warning: Refer to earlier chapters.**

Naruto snarled, of course. Of fucking course this would happen!

Just when she had thought nothing could go wrong… everything did.

First halfway there they were attacked by rogue ninja's of chunin level. She'd fought well, at least she thought so, as she'd used her chakra to enhance her strength when she aimed a kick at one's head, taking him out while Sasuke had him distracted.

Sasuke got the other one, though she didn't see how as she was looking for where Kakashi was hiding and trusted her teammate to warn her if she was in danger.

Then, they found out the mission they had wasn't a C-rank, no, it was an A, bordering S-class rank!

Of course being the softies they are, they felt bad for Tazuna's situation and decided to carry one while Kakashi sent Pakkun back to the village to ask for backup.

With that they carried on… only to be met with an S-class rogue ninja.

Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Demon of the Bloody Mist.

All in all, one very dangerous guy.

He'd nearly beheaded Kakashi, then tried to slice her in half, tried to go after the client before being deflected by Kakashi.

The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza was amazing to watch she'd admit, but then Kakashi got trapped in a water prison.

However while the two had been fighting, Naruto had made nearly a hundred shadow clones and had them spread over the area and create a loose circle.

So she had them attack the real Zabuza while she sent another pile of clones on the water clone, distracting him.

Basically there was a lotta cursing, a bunch of yelling, some bleeding, a ton of fighting.

However in the end, Kakashi didn't even get to kill Zabuza.

Instead a, 'Hunter Nin' had stuck a senbon in his neck before carrying him off.

They all shared a look, no way Zabuza was dead from a shot to his neck like that, his partner must've thought they were stupid or something.

Either way they'd been unable to go after him as Kakashi collapsed, so instead they made their way to Tazuna's to rest up.

Tsunami was nice, her son… was a little too angsty and negative for a child.

They'd been with them for almost three days now and Kakashi wasn't waking, so they were all a little on edge. They knew of Inari's father since the first night s Tazuna told them.

Currently they were eating dinner, Naruto was asking Sasuke to help her with her Taijutsu while Kakashi was holed up in bed, and as they discussed other training methods, Inari just seemed to get angrier.

"Just stop it! Stop it! You're just gonna get yourselves killed! There's no reason to even try and fight it! Just give up!"

Naruto frowned at the boy as his mother chastised him, "Inari!"

"Well it's true!" he shouted, pouting.

"No it's not, as long as we don't give up and do our best we should be fine-" Naruto tried to say calmly, but Inri cut her off.

"Yeah right! You don't know anything! You don't know pain! You don't know hardship!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto finally yelled, effectively silencing the room.

"How dare you, assume anything about me you little brat, you know nothing! You just be glad you're allowed to cry! Be happy that you don't get beaten and abused by the adults who are supposed to protect you! Just shut up and be glad you at least have your mother and grandfather who love you. Be thankful for what you have and stop being a little brat about everything! Yeah I get it! You're daddy was killed in front of you! I'd probably be a little messed up after that too! But my parent's died, saving both me and the village! My Mom bleed to death right above me! My Dad right behind her, having been impaled together while shielding me! So be glad you can still be a kid, because even though I have a much better life right now, I can never truly be a kid, I never really was a kid but that's besides the point, I have a baby, a three year old, at home for me! So stop telling me i'm gonna die! Cause I'm a mother and I will return home to my child if it is the last fucking thing I do!"

Everyone was staring at her in shock, Inari's tears came but he didn't acknowledge them as he stared at her.

Naruto was breathing heavily, panting almost.

"Naruto chan, please calm down you're going to pass out if you continue as is." Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke stared at her, he'd known she had it really hard, but this…

Naruto just stared at Inari.

"I'm going to meditate, please don't bother me." She muttered, before storming out of the house.

Unaware of the extra pair of ears that had heard everything.

Haku's eyes glistened with tears as he wondered, had they found a true companion?

He watched her from a distance as she made her way into the forest.

He could only see her from the back, and honestly had hadn't taken much time to survey her looks when he rescued Zabuza sama.

However, now that he could see her, standing there in the moonlight, he found himself mesmerized as she turned around.

She was like a goddess.

Her bright blue eyes nearly glowed in the dark, her long golden hair falling to her waist in a waterfall of sunshine, her skin, so pale, and clear seemed to shine. Then, three scars, on each cheek, it only increased her beauty.

She wore a blood red battle kimono and small black shorts, fingerless black gloves, and knee high black boots.

She was like a glowing sun, sitting there in the middle of the night, she seemed to radiate warmth as she stood there, staring at the moon with her big blue... haunted eyes.

Yes, will she was a sun in the night, she was a damaged sun.

Almost like him… however he didn't shine, he was no sun.

After a little while, she sat down and closed her eyes, seeming to be meditating, just as she told her team she would be doing.

Haku just sat there, watching her, studying her.

It was nearly dawn by the time she moved again, and when she did, she simply untied the orange tinted sash around her waist, slipped off her Kimono, pillowed it beneath her head and fell asleep.

Once positive she was in a deep enough sleep, Haku moved forward, to sit next to her.

He studied her close up and realized with sadness that she was covered silver scars, all over her wrists and arms, and even a couple on her neck.

His fists tightened, she had said she had a child right? Well he doubted it was willing.

She looked so small, so innocent, how anyone could hurt such a beautiful creature was beyond him.

Slowly, he lifted a hand to her face, and traced one of her whisker marks.

When she didn't stir he continued to do the same to the others.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he did know he had traced each mark at least several times.

Suddenly.

"How long are you going to molest my face?"

Haku startled and nearly jumped back.

Naruto's blue eyes appeared as she opened them and sat up.

She felt a little exposed, being in only her mesh armour tank top and shorts, good thing she always wore binding underneath the mesh armour.

A mischievous smile played on her lips as she watched the, boy? Girl? Struggle to form words, face bright red.

"It's okay, I guess, I was awake the whole time, no harm done."

It was only her face and their fingers after all, however if anything else happened she would have been up and breaking their hand immediately.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep, and honestly you just looked so peaceful and kinda adorable, I just needed to touch those marks, I don't really know why.

Haku's face was red, he could not believe this, he never ever lost his cool! This girl, there was just something about her.

Naruto nodded, "Uh huh, now care to tell me what you're doing here? And why you haven't tried to kill me yet?"

Haku froze.

"Yeah" Naruto continued, "I'm really good at recognizing and sensing chakra signatures, and you're the hunter nin from the other day."

Haku sighed, should he run now?

His thought process was stopped when he was suddenly thrown back, Naruto on top of him, kunai to his throat.

Her long hair tickled his face as he stared up into her suddenly deadly eyes.

"Where is he? Where's Zabuza? Gatou? Either will do." She stated.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you were my Master is, however Gatou is another story." Haku stated, trying to think clearly.

He'd been onto Gatou, he was pretty sure the guy wasn't even gonna pay them, he was likely simply going to take them out as soon as they finished their job.

"Uh huh?" Naruto prompted.

Haku sighed, what should he do? Rat out Gatou then try and get Zabuza to another place and hope his Master wasn't too mad? Ugh, what to do what to do?

"Gatou, I'll show you his hide out, under one condition."

Haku was nearly sweating, he knew this wasn't a good idea, but… he'd never done it before.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Kiss me."

Naruto froze.

Haku laid there, staring at her beautiful face.

Slowly, the kunai was removed.

"What?" Naruto whispered.

Haku propped himself up on his elbows.

"Kiss me… I've never kissed anyone before."

Naruto stared at the boy, she hadn't truly kissed anyone since, since Him.

However the boy seemed serious… was it worth it? Did, she, was she willing to kiss a boy for information?

He seemed to be around the age of 15 or maybe 16, could she really do it?

She sighed.

She needed to know where Gatou was.

"You can't go back, you have to show me Gato's hideout." She warned, and she wasn't letting him go until he did.

Haku nodded, "I give my word."

Naruto didn't really think about the position she was in, she simply wanted to, well, get it over with.

So she moved back a bit she that he could sit up all the way.

She stared into his eyes, looking for any hint of deception.

All she found was kind truth in those chocolate eyes.

As she really looked at him, she found the boy, was basically the exact opposite of, Him.

He had pale skin, and long silky black hair, his eyes weren't muddy, but bright and warm.

She leaned forward, still a little hesitant as she let her lips brush over his, when he didn't shove his shove his tongue down her throat, she gently pressed her lips against his.

He pressed back, just as soft.

Finding a little courage, she began moving her lips, as he copied the action.

She lost track of time as she found she was enjoying herself.

His hands found her waist, and while she did freeze for a moment she relaxed almost immediately.

Her hands found his shoulders.

After a while, she decided she was comfortable enough to take it to the next level as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip.

He allowed her to slip her tongue inside his mouth as they briefly fought for dominance, she won.

She decided she really liked this… kissing, well with this boy at least. She was in full control and knew she could stop the kiss at any moment, she liked that. Being in control for once.

They were both panting as she pulled back, her eyes half lidded as she stared at the boy… wait.

"What's, what's your name?" She panted out.

"Haku."

She grinned, "Naruto."

They simply sat there, smiling a little at each other for a moment while they both pondered how that kiss could've been so amazing.

"Naruto chan?"

They both turned to find Sasuke and Sakura both, standing there staring at them

"Uhh."

Naruto scrambled off of Haku, but kept a tight grip on his hand.

"Hey! I uh, found someone to take us to Gato's hideout!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, hoping they hadn't seen too much.

They both just stared at her for a moment, before seeming to resign themselves to the mystery that is, Naruto Uzumaki.

They went back to Tazuna's to get everything they'd need, and check on Kakashi, he seemed to be okay, just very very tired. Before they went to find Gato's hideout.

The entire time, Naruto never let go of Haku's hand.


	13. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Yo!**

Okay, I'm sorry this isn't a true update, but I needed to let you all know, that I'm putting up another story.

It will be an alternate continuation of **Naruto's little boy** , starting at the end of chapter 11: Goodbye.

Instead of having Haku as a boy, in the continuation he will be a girl.

This way I hope to please all of my writers and myself as I was very conflicted over Haku's gender in the first place.

Thank you for reading this, the title of the continuation will be, **Naruto's Happiness.**

Sorry I couldn't come up with a better title, seriously it took me nearly an hour to come up with it... sorry my creativity level is 0.

Anyways, thank you! Stay tuned as the next chapter for this story shall be up... in at least the next day or two... I hope.

At least that's what I'm aiming for.

Wow I keep drawing this out, I need to just stop.

Thank you, bye!


End file.
